Don't Leave Me Here Alone
by hutcherson13
Summary: Kono's now an engaged woman and Steve has difficulty accepting that. The two mightn't be completely over each other yet and Steve isn't about to give up on Kono. Can the two ever find their way back to each other? Lots and lots of McKono and McDanno.
1. Letting Go Isn't Easy

**Author's notes: Hey guys so this is a new mckono story! I thought of this idea at 2am. What if Kono and Steve crashed and burnt and she's now engaged? I wondered how Steve would react and viola! So sit back and enjoy!**

Kono walked into HQ unusually late this morning. She was normally the first one here, but today she waltzed in a good hour late with the biggest smile on her face.

"Let me guess, you won the lottery?" Danny asked quizzically.

"Nope something much better!" Kono said excitedly. Flashing her left hand about, there was something different about her hand… it was an engagement ring. Their jaws dropped to the ground, literally. Danny pointed his finger wordlessly at Kono's ring finger.

"OH MY GOD? WHA-A-A-AT THE HELL?" Danny yelled out.

"That's right brah, I'm officially an engaged woman." Kono smiled broadly.

"I'm sorry but SINCE WHEN WERE YOU DATING SOMEONE?"

"His name is Patrick and we've been dating for 6 months now."

"Uhh cuz are you sure that this is the right thing to do?" Chin asked Kono uncertainly. Kono had never been the impulsive type to marry after 6 months, not since it crashed and burnt with Steve 9 months earlier.

"Yes _Chin,_ I love him and he loves me, and you've always been saying that I should settle down."

"Alright well I'm happy for you cuz." Chin smiled and hugged her, Danny and Lori soon followed suit. Steve was the only who was left standing there with no emotions on his face. He hasn't said a word or moved an inch ever since Kono announced her engagement. Kono approached him cautiously, with obvious hesitancy.

"Steve? Uhhh are you okay?" Kono looked at Steve intensely. It had been over 9 months since their ill fated relationship, and judging from Steve's relationship with Lori, she thought Steve was over it a long time ago. Steve barely sparked to life when he responded.

"Errr… yea I'm good. Congratulations to you and this Patrick guy, I'm happy for you." Steve stammered out.

"Steve are you really okay? I mean if you're not comfortable about this..."

"No no I can never rob you of your special time. You just… go enjoy yourself. I just… uhh… need some air. Congratulations." Steve smiled, gave Kono a fleeting hug before heading for the door.

"I'm sorry I thought this was a joyous occasion?" Lori said sarcastically.

"Your boyfriend is one hell of a party pooper." Danny sighed before heading out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Going after Darth Vader before he blows this entire enterprise up." Danny rolled his eyes and disappeared.

"For what it's worth, I'm still happy for you." Chin whispered as Kono chuckled a little at his comment.

Danny drove to Steve's house and went around to the beach right next to the house where he found Steve sitting in a chair with a beer in his hand.

"Not up for a therapy session Dr Who." Steve said as Danny approached.

"Oh shut up and listen will you? If you still have feelings for Kono you gotta speak up now." Danny urged Steve.

"Who said I have feelings for Kono? How do you figure Sherlock?" Steve said sarcastically.

"You little stubborn bitch, come on everyone can see it. Lori's insecure every time you're around her, Chin notes to himself every time you light up around her, and me, well I'm your partner, I know everything babe." Danny said as a matter of factly.

"Yea well it's not gonna do any good if I tell her is it? She's engaged Danny, she's engaged. We've been on and off for a bit, but I've always thought that down the road… we would've been back on again." Steve said with regret.

"If you still love her, why on earth would you get with Lori? Do you know what that did to Kono?" Danny said incredulously.

"Yea well Lori's very nice and sexy plus she's very capable. Kono moved on straight away, so why couldn't I?" Steve said defiantly.

"Okay yes Lori's very nice, sexy and capable, but why haven't you moved on from Kono yet?" Danny asked Steve wisely, he could tell that Steve was about to crack.

"Lori's great Danny… she's great but… she's not…" Steve couldn't find the right words.

"You mean she's not Kono? She's not the sexy Hawaiian beauty capable of kicking your ass?" Danny filled in.

"Yea… I guess so. She's not Kono…" Steve said, resigned.

"Steve if you love her then you have to tell her, it's now or never."

"What if she doesn't want to hear it Steve? She's happy with Patrick."

"Well you won't know till you tell her right?"

"Thanks buddy I owe you one." Steve patted Danny on the back and left hurriedly.

"Anytime." Danny whispered to himself, smiling as he watched Steve.

As Steve got back to HQ, he found everyone in their office doing their individual paperwork. He knocked on Kono's office door.

"Hey boss…" Kono said slowly, getting up.

"Hey Kono… can we uhh…" Steve gestured to the chair and between them two.

"Yea sure thing, sit." Kono gestured for Steve to sit down.

"Listen I'm sorry I stormed off this morning, it was selfish and I should've been there to celebr-" Steve started to apologise but was interrupted by Kono.

"Steve, Steve listen to me, you don't need to apologise. I understand if you were a little iffy about the whole thing." Kono said easily, forgiving Steve for his earlier indiscretion.

"Thank you and I'm happy for you, I really am. So wanna tell me about this Patrick of yours?" Steve said, relaxing and making conversation, trying to decide whether to tell Kono or not.

"He's just the greatest Steve, he's great. He's smart, sexy and a mentally and physically strong guy, everything I need in a man you know? Getting married… it's every girl's dream." Kono said dreamily about Patrick and her upcoming wedding. Steve was now even more unsure.

"You know I love someone right now, but I'm not sure whether I should tell her you know? I'm not sure if it's the right thing to do."

"Boss… when you love someone, nothing in the world matters except for making that person happy. For me, if I loved someone, I would tell them because who knows? Maybe they'll love you back." Kono said intensely, with both of them staring at each other. Kono didn't know why, but her heart sank a little when Steve confessed he loves someone because she was sure it was Lori and it broke her a little having to give Steve advice on how to tell other women that he loves them.

"Well what if they probably won't want to hear it?"

"Steve any girl would be crazy not to love you back. You're strong, fearless and so much more." Kono said, echoing her own thoughts. _Oh well done Kalakaua, way to make the situation more awkward, _Kono sighed to herself.

"Say the person you loved didn't feel the same, what would you do?"

"It wouldn't matter to me whether they felt the same or not. As long as he's happy, then I'll be happy. For me, it's not about the reward, never will be." Kono said, unintentionally hinting toward Steve. Steve was suddenly seeing things clearer. Would Kono really be happy if Steve told her he loved her?

"Knock knock sweetie." A voice came from the door as Steve whipped around to see a handsome man standing by the door, having eyes only for Kono.

"Oh hey honey! Steve this is Patrick Stevens, Pat this is Steve McGarrett, the boss of Five-0." Kono said, her face brightening considerably when she saw Patrick, Steve noted.

"Pleasure to meet you, Kono always spoke highly of you." Patrick said with respect and a smile. Steve extended his hand.

"Pleasure's mine, I'm glad Kono's finally found someone to make her happy. Listen Kono you take the rest of the day off to celebrate your engagement okay?" Steve said, deciding not to tell Kono. She looked so happy with Patrick, and he didn't wanna ruin the one shining light in Kono's life. Kono was right; he can't be selfish with the person he loved. As Patrick was about to go, Steve pulled Kono back one final time.

"What's up?"

"I'm… truly happy for you Kono. Patrick is a lucky guy." Steve kissed Kono on her forehead and quickly turned away to avoid having Kono see the heartbreak that was evident on his face. Kono stared after him with a single tear down her face, thinking what could have been.

"Hey honey you okay?" Patrick asked, turning to Kono.

"Yea… let's go." Kono said with one final glance at Steve before following Patrick out the door. Steve stared after them.

"I love you Kono Kalakaua." Steve whispered to himself as Kono disappeared.

**So what did you guys think? I personally think this won't be the most exciting chapter but hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter there will be confrontations and tears shed. So for now, read and review!**


	2. Holding On To Nothing

**Hey guys loving all the reviews for my new story. This will probably be pure angst/romance/humour etc. I hope I'm getting better at this!**

Steve took the initiative to invite everyone to his house for a backyard luau to get to know Kono's fiancé. Steve was preparing steaks and a few other stuff before he heard a knock on the door and he opened it to find a grinning Kono.

"Hey boss! Patrick's just finishing some work up in his office but he's gonna be here soon, where's everyone else?"

"Hey well come on in. Well Danny as usual is taking longer than a turtle race and Chin said that he was on his way with Malia. Want to give me a hand?" Steve grinned.

"Yea sure thing what do you need help with?"

"Well I need all these tables set up in the backyard, do you think you can do that for me?"

"For you brah, anything." Kono said lightly before realising what she had said. _Really Kalakaua, really?_

"Ditto but thanks!" Steve laughed off easily, but he was dancing of joy inside of him. Just as Kono was about to go, Steve looked at the beautiful dress that she was wearing, it suited her perfectly.

"Hey Kono…?" Steve said, hesitating as he searched for the right words

"Yes?"

"You really do… look beautiful in that dress." Steve said, taking a step back to admire her beauty.

"Well you did buy me that dress for my birthday." Kono grinned and winked before going off to fetch the tables.

_Huh, I did, didn't I, _Steve thought to himself, still smiling after Kono.

Half an hour later Danny, Grace and Rachel had also arrived. Grace had the cutest smile on her face, while Rachel was dressed gracefully.

"Hey monkey! Danno about time." Steve said, hugging Grace while also glaring at Danny.

"Well this one had a wardrobe crisis." Danny said, nodding to Rachel who sighed in return.

"Danny just be quiet."

"Well guys just go sit down and go help yourself to drinks. Just around the corner to the backyard." Steve said, gesturing toward the backyard. Danny pulled Steve back as they were walking.

"So you were alone with Kono huh?" Danny said smugly.

"So what?"

"Don't play dumb with me Steven. I know full well how you still feel about her."

"What can I tell you Danny? She's happy with this Patrick guy and I'm not gonna be an obstacle. I… have feelings for her and she obviously doesn't reciprocate them." Steve said, in admission of defeat.

"How do you know when you haven't told her? You, after all, were the first one to move on so how is she supposed to know how you feel?" Danny said, as if he were pointing out the obvious.

"Oh spare me the lecture Dr Sigmund Freud." Steve said impatiently, walking ahead of Danny.

"Oh tonight's gonna be fun." Danny said to himself.

Patrick had finally arrived at Steve's house carrying what looked to be a very expensive bottle of wine.

"Hey honey sorry I'm late." Patrick apologised to Kono, kissing her in the process.

"That's okay sweetie. I want you to meet some people: This is Danny and his wife and daughter Rachel and Grace."

"Pleasure to meet you, Kono spoke mostly highly of you Detective Williams." Patrick said modestly as he held out his hand.

"Pleasure is mine, I'm glad Kono's finally found someone, and I'm even gladder she hasn't been talking smack about me." Danny took Patrick's hand and shook it firmly.

"This is Chin and his wife Malia." Kono continued on, ignoring Danny.

"Pleased to meet you finally Lieutenant Kelly."

"Please it's Chin."

Everyone settled in just fine and Steve's cooking skills were superb. Over a few beers and the exchange of hilarious stories, Patrick fitted in just fine. He was witty, respectful and classy. As much as Steve tried, he couldn't dislike Patrick. Later on in the night, most of them moved the gathering inside and Patrick and Steve were left alone to pack up.

"So Steve… I hope you're not uncomfortable with me and Kono…" Patrick started uncertainly.

"No no it's totally fine. As long as she's happy… I'm happy you know? She's my team mate after all."

"Yea she's the greatest; I never thought I could find anyone like her." Patrick said adoringly

"Well she's an incredible woman you know? She can hold her own, she funny, insanely beautiful and she can handle a good drink." Steve chuckled to himself, recounting all the good things about Kono.

"Yea… she's pretty incredible. Hey listen I know I probably shouldn't be getting advice from you for this, but its Kono's birthday in a few weeks and I'm totally stumped on what to get her." Patrick said, sighing. Truth be told, Patrick didn't know Kono for all that long, he still wasn't too sure about what to get her.

"Yea no worries I'll give you a few ideas. She loves new bikinis, never gets enough of them. Doesn't really care for jewellery because she thinks it's too fancy. Oh yea definitely grand romantic gestures, but then again every girl is a sucker for that stuff. She loves sundresses, loves the-"Steve recalling at ease. This was something Steve was good at, remembering Kono's likes and dislikes because when you loved someone for 2 and a half years, you kind of remember that sort of stuff.

"Wow… that's so great you know so much about Kono, it's incredible you still remember that stuff." Patrick said, admiring Steve. He thought Steve was an incredible person and a very good friend to Kono.

"Yea I guess I do… well I mean I've known that woman for over 3 years now… it's not hard remembering that kind of stuff." Steve said, realising something really important: Kono has had a HUGE impact on his life, romantic or otherwise. She was there for him when things got bad for him and she always had his back from day one.

"Man I don't even know how I got a woman like Kono."

"Well… you don't get second chances with girls like Kono, once you have her, never let her go." Steve said truth to his own situation.

"Hey you guys okay?" Kono popped her head out to see what was going on.

"Yea sweetie we're fine, just having a chat." Patrick said, standing up and giving Kono a quick kiss before heading into the living room.

"So did you guys get along?" Kono asked tentatively.

"He's a good guy Kono, I'm… glad you finally found someone." Steve said. With every word that Steve said came a little more of Steve's heart breaking. But even if he had to put a fake smile or a show in order to be happy for them, Steve wouldn't do anything different. He stepped out of his chair, smiled a little and also headed for the living room, leaving Kono to stare after him.

I…love you Steve McGarrett." Kono whispered.

**So what did you guys think? Kono also loves Steve huh? Is Patrick just a second choice? What does this mean for McKono? Let me know!**

**As usual, Read and review!**


	3. Now Or Never

**Author's notes: Hey guys thank you for the reviews! Kono and Steve sure are stubborn huh? **

As Patrick and Kono's wedding day draws closer, it was clear to Chin and Danny that Steve was getting more depressed everyday. His sister Mary had just arrived to attend the wedding.

"Morning Mary." Steve greeted.

"Erghh…is it?" Mary said groggily.

"How much did you have to drink last night?" Steve sighed; he never got Mary's partying ways.

"1…5…8… I don't even know. How's Kono doing?"

"She's pretty excited to say the least."

"I gather from that tone you're not pleased?" Mary said deliberately.

"What? I'm perfectly happy for Kono." Steve said, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh please, I can see you still love her."

"Love? Now wait a minute, since when did you become Cupid?" Steve said sarcastically.

"Brother we've been through a lot together, I think it's my sisterly obligation to know when my big bro is in love."

"Shove it Mary, I'm going to work." Steve kissed Mary on the forehead and got up.

"Fine, be in denial but I know better!" Mary called after Steve.

"You sound like Danny and that's NOT a good thing."

Kono attended one last surfing competition before her wedding and the whole of Five-0 and Mary attended, however, Patrick was a no-show, yet again.

"So where's your fiancé today babe?" Danny asked, smirking.

"Shut up Danny his boss called at the last minute."

"Yea be quiet Danno. Go out there and show those girls how it's done Kono." Steve said grinning at Kono and giving her a hug.

"Thanks boss! Well gotta go now, shootz!" Kono said, with one last grin before leaving for the water.

"Noticed any hot girls here yet?"

"Shut it Danny I'm here to support Kono, not check out women."

"Right, right, because you only have eyes for Kono, I get that." Danny said smugly.

"Did the world join the Steve loves Kono club or something? I'm pretty sure everyone's ganging up on me."

"You are really blind my friend, you really are. This has gone on long enough that it's no longer amusing, it is agonizing. You love her, she loves you, speak up for God's sake." Danny urged Steve.

"Danny I'm not gonna stop her from marrying Patrick, she's her own woman, she can make her own decisions and if she wanted to be with me she would've already said something."

"OH PLEASE, you got all hot and heavy with Lori first so don't say she didn't wait for you." Danny said accusingly, leaving Steve with no comeback.

"Hey guys whatchu talking about." Mary chimed in.

"Steve's stupidity toward Kono." Danny said simply before Mary nodded her head.

"Ahh that… I'm sure whatever Danny's been saying to you, I agree with."

"Okay, okay, I'm just gonna go over there because you guys are giving me a headache." Steve said grudgingly. Was there sense in Danny and Mary's arguments? Steve looked at Kono, what an incredible woman she was, Steve thought.

Turns out Kono still had it all when it came to surfing, she swept all the contestants off their feet and placed 1st with a bullet. Steve was the first one greeting her.

"Well, well, well water woman, you still got it huh?" Steve said, grinning.

"Well turns out I do! Thanks for coming boss."

"It's Steve Kono, its Steve, why do you have to call me boss all the time."

"I like that name for you."

Kono thanked everyone else for coming and one by one everyone cleared off the beach. They sat on the beach together and talked until eventually everyone cleared out except for Kono and Steve.

"Want a ride home?" Steve asked.

"Thanks boss."

As they were driving to Kono's house, they reminisced about the past, about everything they went through as a team.

"Okay okay I got one, remember Danny's face when you rode that motorcycle up the stairs of the Yakuza hideout?" Kono chuckled. _Those were the good times, _Kono thought to herself.

"Aww yea, remember when you kicked that guy's ass who photo shopped that photo of Bridget Turner?"

"I hate runaway suspects you know that." Kono grinned at Steve, a smile with he returned.

"Okay I got one, when did you feel most relieved after a case?" Steve said as Kono stiffened a little. Steve looked at Kono with a puzzled expression.

"It would be when I saw you with my own eyes that you were alive after North Korea. What about you?" Kono looked him in the eyes; they had their own connection going on.

"When you emerged from the bank after the Delano thing." Steve said with a hard voice, his anger for both Fryer and Delano boiling up again.

"Umm you may have just passed my house." Kono broke off their gaze and pointed that out.

"Oh shit sorry."

"Nah s'all good brah, thanks for the ride." Kono smiled gratefully.

"Bye Kono." Steve said with a longing expression.

Today was the day, the day that Kono would finally be hitched and Mary was helping Kono put on the final touches and such.

"Biggest day of your life huh?"

"Close to it, but I don't think so." Kono said, causing Mary to look up in surprise.

"Seriously? What's more important than you than your own wedding day?"

"My first day at Five-0, when Steve recruited me. That day… it changed my life, if it weren't for that day; I wouldn't have met Steve… or Danny of course." Kono said quickly, covering her words but it was too late; Mary had caught what she said and smirked.

"And Patrick you mean…"

"Yea yea of course, but before Five-0… coming out of the Police Academy, there was no right direction that I was going in my life."

"Huh I knew it! That stubborn bitch… wait till I get to him." Mary whispered to herself, making a mental note to prove Steve wrong.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You're in love with Steve." Mary stated simply.

"SAY WHAT?" Kono nearly shouted out in surprised, she definitely hadn't expected this, not on her wedding day.

"Don't do that Kono, I may not know you that well, but when you're around Steve… you're a different person. More lighter… happier person, I mean you're not that when you're around Patrick."

"Mary… Steve and I… we're just history. I mean we tried it, and it didn't work, that was hard on me. Took me ages just to realise that Steve's not the only for me, and that's how I found Patrick. It just doesn't make sense, me and Steve." Kono said, with a heartbreakingly defeated face.

"That's the thing Kono, it doesn't have to make sense. You and Steve… you two are magnetic, you guys pull together whether you like it or not. You guys have that something extra."

"He moved on Mary… he moved on first, I had to move on too." Kono whispered, with visible tears.

"That doesn't matter right now; you can't marry someone you don't love! If Steve said he loved you and he wanted you back, tell me you would reject him in a second." Mary asked the ultimatum, unbeknownst to the girls; someone was standing outside listening to their whole conversation accidentally.

"Yea Kono what would you say?" The person suddenly appeared at the door.

"STEVE?" The girls both turned around and jumped in both surprise and horror as they realised Steve had heard their whole conversation.

**What did you guys think of the ending? What do you think will happen? I'm probably gonna end the story next chapter, unless you guys would like me to expand the story further, so let me know!**

**As usual, Read and Review!**


	4. Beautiful

**Hey guys this will be the final chapter unless you guys want what happens after, so read the chapter first and tell me what you want!**

"Mary please give us some privacy I need to talk to Kono."

"Yea you do." Mary said, egging Steve on before leaving the room. _Oh this is going to be fun, _Mary thought.

"Steve…" Kono started but was interrupted by Steve.

"I'm tired Kono… I'm tired of pretending I don't care about you because I do, I really do care about you. I know we didn't work out the first time but whose to say we won't the second time around? Is there any part of you that wants to give it another go?" Steve declared, stepping closer to Kono.

"Steve… this is my wedding day… I can't just ditch Patrick…" Kono was hesitating with every word.

"That's not an answer Kono, what is your answer?" Steve asked firmly.

"Come on Steve can't we d-"

"NO KONO WE CAN'T DO THIS ANOTHER TIME. Don't you get it? After you get married there is no another time, till death do us part remember? That's not something you blurt out, marriage is forever. What is your answer?" Steve kept pressing.

"FINE I HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU STEVE, IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR? But you walked away when you shacked up with Lori Steve, you WALKED away from us. You have no right to tell me you have feelings for me." Kono said angrily, finally breaking and her ever so present temper rising.

"Hell yea I have a right to tell you how I feel! Kono I screwed up, I get that, but if you'll just give me another chance. You're not in love with Patrick; you're only marrying him because he's your safety net. You know he won't risk his life everyday. Why won't you give us another shot?" Steve asked accusingly.

"BECAUSE I'M AFRAID STEVE, I'M AFRAID. If I let myself feel what I feel for you, all I feel is pain. Steve, when you walked away do you know how hard it was for me? I spent nights and nights just crying myself to sleep, I couldn't bring myself to go out for weeks, I was a train wreck Steve." Kono said her temper at boiling point. She had finally told Steve what it was like after he left, what emptiness she felt, the loneliness constantly pounding at her heart.

"AND YOU DIDN'T THINK FOR A MINUTE IT WAS HARD OF ME TOO?" Steve said, not believing what he was hearing.

"OF COURSE NOT, you went after Lori Steve, right after we broke up you went after her. I mean, don't you understand how that makes me feel? I felt like I was just another insignificant girl that you went out with for a couple of months Steve, I felt I was just another number on your list… and… that broke me." Kono said, words now poured out from her heart. Words left unsaid were finally surfacing.

"You didn't think for a minute that I went after Lori so I could get over you? Lori's great yes, but she's not you Kono… she's not you. The only reason I left was to protect you Kono! Wo Fat knew that the only to get to me was through you, and I couldn't put you through that. I left because I wanted to protect you, not because I stopped loving you." Steve said, with tears of anger and frustration flowing out.

"I COULD TAKE CARE OF MYSELF STEVE, I loved you and noting could scare me off, not even Wo Fat." Kono said adamantly.

"…loved…?" Steve said slowly. He felt like his heart was getting pulled out as he spoke.

"Steve…" Kono put a hand on his shoulder, but he stared straight at Kono.

"I love you Kono and I want you to choose me. I know deep down you love me too, you just don't want to admit it because of all the things I've done. You still haven't answered my question." Steve asked one last time, bracing himself for the heartbreak.

"Steve… I have feelings for you yes, but I can't go out with someone when I see them getting shot at everyday, that's when feelings get in the way and my judgement gets clouded on the field. Steve, we're our own team, we can still watch football games together, grab drinks at the bar and surf together. I just can't let my feelings for you take me over because… you can do better than me, you can. Plus, I'm too afraid of getting heartbroken like that again." Kono said, struggling to keep it together.

"But I can't get any better than you Kono, you're the best thing that's every happened to me, I just didn't realise. I thought I was doing both of us good by turning away, but I was wrong."

"I can't… won't ditch Patrick on our wedding day, he's too good to deserve getting his heart broken on his wedding day." Kono was wavering. Steve took that opportunity to pull Kono close and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. This was either the start of something incredible, or the end of something beautiful.

"I love you Kono Kalakaua, and I probably always will. If after all I said still isn't good enough for you, I will not stop you, but I cannot chase you forever." Steve said confessed his love one last time.

"Steve… I'm sorry… I'm so so sorry but-" Kono said tearfully. She was genuinely so torn; it was heart breaking having to make a choice like this.

"It's okay no need. I wish you and Patrick happiness. I mean when you love someone, it's not about your happiness but it's about theirs right?" Steve said bravely and turned to leave the room before his feelings threatening to take him over. It took some effort for him walked out of there without shedding tears; Kono was out of his reach forever. He's never felt so empty, hollow or broken. The surfer rookie was slipping away, this time probably forever.

Steve was sitting by the bar drinking his troubles away when Danny found him.

"What are you doing here? The wedding's in less than 20 minutes."

"What can do tell you? I'm not attending." Steve said, downing another shot.

"Are you high? This is Kono's wedding, you, me, we all have to attend! Wait a minute… what did you say to her?"

"It's over Danny, its over. Me and Kono… we're done for good. I offered my heart and she… stomped on it. I guess my love isn't good enough for her." Steve said, defeated.

"What are you talking about? Start from the beginning." Danny said, clueless.

"I told her I loved her Danno… and she still chose Patrick. I guess what I thought we had obviously didn't exist, and I'm done chasing."

"You're done chasing? You are not done chasing my friend, YOU BARELY BEGUN. Before this, she wasn't aware of your feelings for her. Since when do super SEAL's give up and go have a cry?" Danny urged Steve. This couldn't be the end, it just can't.

"Since I came along Danny. I can't do this anymore… I just can't, if she's happy with Patrick then so be it. Obviously not the one I'm meant to be with." Steve said steely. Danny was kind of frightened truth be told, he didn't see the emotion in Steve's eyes anymore. When he looked into his eyes, all he saw was darkness.

"Not the one you're meant to be with? What are you saying Steve? Kono's is and ALWAYS will be the love of your life. I am your partner, I know that babe. She isn't just some girl to you and you know it, just don't give up, please." Danny pleaded to deaf ears.

"No Danny… I appreciate this but it's time for me to move on. I've been a dick to her and this is obviously my punishment."

"Well I guess whatever decision you make I will support you but I will say this: you're making the biggest mistake of your life, letting Kono go. If I had Kono, even for a moment, I would never let her go." Danny said firmly, despite Steve being mute.

"Well I gotta get going now, I still think you should come and support Kono but whatever." Danny said with one last pat on the back before leaving Steve in shambles. There was just too much history between the two; it was too painful to watch Kono marry someone that was not him. Steve didn't know what it was, but at that moment all his memories with Kono just came flooding back.

_Flashback_

"_Boss… you found me." Kono said gratefully after they apprehended the kidnappers of Roland Laurie. _

"_I will always find you, no matter what." Steve said simply before giving a small smile._

"_Nice work with the cleaner today, you saved Julie Master's life." Steve said, as the team grabbed a beer together._

"_Thanks boss, good to know I did a good job." Kono smiled one of her dimply smiles that Steve just couldn't resist, it took his breath away every time._

"_You're amazing, never forget that." Steve said sincerely._

_It was relief to Steve, to be able to get most of the kids back alive. When the kids were released back to their parents in the hall, it was the greatest reward to watch families be reunited and there was one rookie cop there, in the midst of the crowd, just taking it all in. Their eyes suddenly met and Steve felt elated, lifted from the ground. They smiled meaningfully at each other, and both of them felt a special connection. _

_It was after they each had their individual mug shots taken, they went up to each other and just hugged each other fiercely, as if there was no tomorrow. _

"_Oh my God Kono… I'm so sorry you got dragged in this… I'm gonna find a way out for you I promise." Steve whispered._

"_Steve… we'll get through this, we'll survive, we always survive." Kono said, comforted by Steve's touch._

_Steve showed up at her door after they took down Delano together. Steve punched Fryer and warned him that no one messes with his team and put Kono back where she belonged: Back in Five-0. The problem was, Kono didn't feel it was where she belonged anymore. Lori had taken over and Kono felt like she was being shunned out so it came to no surprise when she opened to the door to see Steve she slammed the door._

"_Steve I don't want to talk to you." Kono said with a cold tone._

"_Please Kono I need to apologi-"_

"_Apologise? You mean you need to apologise for being such a dick to me during IA? You mean you need to apologise for not being there for me? Well too bad, apologising time is over." Kono said, trying to close her door._

"_Please Kono just hear me out. I'm sorry for being a dick, I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me, and I'm sorry I was everything I said wasn't going to be. I'm truly sorry, and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." Steve apologised sincerely._

"_Steve you said you wanted Five-0 to be Ohana. How are any of what you done Ohana? Ohana means family Steve, and in family, no one gets left behind or forgotten." Kono said, her anger subsiding._

"_I know this is going to need time, you can have all the time in the world. I just hope… someday we can go back to the way we were… because that was perfect." Steve said sadly, before leaving Kono's porch. As she closed the door, uncontrollable tears flowed out of her eyes and she leaned against the door and cried._

"_You got three seconds or I put a bullet in her." John O'Toole threatened, pointing the gun at Suzy's head._

"_Put the gun down." Steve said, not backing off._

"_One… two-"_

_BANG. O'Toole fell on the ground and Suzy ran to them. Steve cautiously approached him and checked for a pulse before looking through the broken glass to see Kono's hardened face staring right back at him, as if to say: I've always got your back. Steve nodded back in gratitude, feeling Kono slowly but surely started to forgive him._

_Kono had never felt so worried in her life. The worry she felt for Steve was indescribable, she couldn't even scrap up enough courage to go onto the helicopter, choosing control of the Sat-Nav instead. Because if she had gotten onto that helicopter and found Steve dead… that would have indescribable pains on her. Kono hadn't realised that they had arrived back here safely._

"_Kono…" Steve said softly. The only thing that was on his mind the whole time after he was rescued was: Why is Lori here? Where's Kono? Kono jumped up and lunged herself into his arms._

"_Steve… please don't do that again, don't leave me." Kono sobbed into his chest._

"_I will never leave you again." Steve said, his voice muffled in her hair._

"Steve?" A voice snapped him out of his daydream. He turned around and saw something beautiful.

"Kono? What… what… what are you doing here? How was the wedding?" Steve gestured for her to sit down.

"Well okay, I was standing on top of that beautiful cliff, surrounded by the ocean and my loved ones, about to go into a whole new life with the one I loved right?"

"Right yea." Steve said bravely, although on the inside he wanted to die.

"I looked at Patrick and I realised, he's not the one I'm meant to be with."

"He's not?" Steve came alive suddenly.

"He's not. I mean I love Patrick, but I'm not in love with him, just took me till the final minute to figure that out." Kono smiled slightly.

"Really?" Steve dare not get his hopes up, but he just couldn't help it.

"Yea… I mean… don't we… don't we have something extra?" Kono said before Steve swept her off her feet and kissed her like he'd never kissed her before. To Steve, this felt right; it was exactly where he should be.

"Promise me on thing though." Kono whispered as Steve showered her with kisses.

"Anything."  
>"Don't ever leave me here alone." Kono said as her eyes twinkled, she couldn't be happier.<p>

"I promise." Steve whispered as they continued their affection. Both of them never wanted the moment to end.

**So did you guys like the ending? Or the flashbacks? Would you of liked to see something different? If so let me know! Please drop as many reviews as you can because it helps me write new material! Loved writing this story, especially this chapter, it was just so angsty!.**

**As usual, Read and Review!**


End file.
